


Twelve

by NovaCaelum



Category: Bandom, Slipknot, Stone Sour
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-13
Updated: 2012-12-13
Packaged: 2017-11-21 00:28:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/591396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NovaCaelum/pseuds/NovaCaelum
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jim and Corey spend their day together</p>
            </blockquote>





	Twelve

**Author's Note:**

> 12/12/12 - Jim/Corey day ;D (4+8 guys)
> 
> Fluffy.  
> I do not know any of the people involved, this is all purely fictional.

It was probably just a phase, something that they would get over. At least that's what people **thought** , they definitely didn't, as stupid as it seemed, twelve was there number and they got matching tattoos. Hey, it was about a million times better than getting a fucking **name** tattooed on them. _Right?_ People may have thought differently but even while Slipknot weren't making stuff and they were just touring occasionally, trying to get into the feel of things then when they were totally prepared, they would go back in the studio: just not yet.

Anyway, today was **their** day: Slipknot and Stone Sour didn't matter right now, it was all about _them_. They had a pretty good morning, just waking up and once the tiredness seeped away, they had some amazing morning sex, it put a sort of... _Oomph_ into their day. They had a really nice meal at a restraunt and now they were happily relaxing in front of the T.v, the fire on so they didn't get cold: it was that time of year again.

"We're lucky right?"

"Yeah, of course. Why do you ask?"

"Today, we'll **never** get this again. And today was amazing."

"Yup." Jim smiled and kissed Corey's forehead.

"Do you think the 21st will be the end?"

"You're asking that? Corey we've gone through loads of this 'end of the world' things."

"Griffin brought it up the other day. I was a little shocked, he said it was the first one that he was totally aware of and I was like 'oh yeah'. So I told him it was a lie and you know, it was meant to happen before and it hasn't. Told him I'd see him for Christmas, his mom wants him there on Christmas day so we got him on Christmas eve."

"He excited?"

"Of course. He always is," Corey chuckled, "He's very impatient to see 'daddy-Jim' anyway."

"That's good," Jim smiled: he loved how Griffin completely accepted their relationship, it made him truly happy since he loved Corey with all his heart and obviously he wanted Griffin's approval, especially since he'd be spending more time with them; he got Angie's straight away, she wasn't really that bothered about it, "I'm excited to see him too."

"I'll tell him," Corey looked up to Jim, "I love you James."

"Love you too Corey," Jim smiled softly and the singer did too, "I really enjoyed today."

"It was amazing." Corey grinned; the then two kissed for a while and when they pulled away, Corey rested his head on Jim's shoulder. The older man shook his head and pulled Corey onto his lap, the singer laughed softly but snuggled into Jim's chest, smiling more when the older-man pulled a blanket around them.

"You wanna stay down here tonight?"

"Yeah," Corey smiled, "Too comfortable to climb stairs."

"I know, same here." Jim kissed Corey's head."

"We lay down together then?"

"Alright, shift your butt."

"You put me here," Corey laughed but got off Jim after the man pulled the blanket away; he was glad they had a big sofa, it meant whenever they were too lazy or too tired to go upstairs, they could sleep downstairs and be woke by the sun in the morning. Jim laid down and Corey got on too, laying down and smiling when Jim's arms wrapped around his body, "So nice~" He pulled the blanket back over them and smiled more.

"Comfortable?" Jim kissed Corey's head.

"Very."

"Ready to sleep?"

"Yeah," Corey yawned when Jim mentioned that, "Makin' me more tired."

"Well," Jim chuckled and kissed Corey's head, "Sleep then."

"You will too?"

"I'm fucking worn out," Jim yawned this time, "Night baby."

"Goodnight," Corey reached to the remote and switched the T.v off, "Hope you sleep good."

"You too..." Jim closed his eyes, holding onto Corey and slowly falling asleep; the singer smiled as he heard Jim's breathing slow down, he shut his own eyes and drifted off to sleep, joining his boyfriend in the blissful unaware.


End file.
